CSI
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Harry es el jefe de los CSI dentro de los aurores. Un crimen, un auror enamorado de él, y un antiguo enemigo dificultandole la tarea.


Aviso: Esto es Slash!!!! Aunque al principio no lo parezca por el titulo. ¿Saben que es el Slash? ¿no? Es una relación hombre/ hombre.

**C.S.I **

El jefe de aurores se dejo caer en una de las incomodas sillas que habían en aquella estancia. La biblioteca muggle era el lugar adecuado para reunirse con su amante. Que más daba que fuera un hombre casado, y que su amante fuera un chico mucho más pequeño que él, la vida era bondadosa con él.

Tenía todo aquello que quería: una esposa que miraba hacia otro lado cuando se citaba con el chico, un estupendo hijo que trabajaba también como auror, el otro que era un exitoso jugador de Quidditch, un cuerpo joven que le calentaba la cama, un buen puesto en el ministerio obtenido gracias a que el actual ministro había ascendido dejando el puesto bacante en tiempos de guerra, y un ilustre apellido sin ninguna mancha por la utilización de magia oscura.

Oyó unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras y se apresuro a irle a recibir, así que nada más la silueta se enmarcaba en la puerta se abalanzo sobre él y le beso con pasión. Habían sido varias semanas sin verle debido al trabajo y la urgencia de sentirlo hizo que lo empujara contra las estanterías, pero su chico no reaccionaba como siempre, es más, le lanzo un hechizo que lo mando contra las estanterías que tenía en frente.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era su chico, así que se puso en posición de ataque.

**- Tranquilo Jefe, soy Potter.**

**- ¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí? ¡Esto es una biblioteca muggle!**

**- Ni que fuera un delito pisar un biblioteca muggle, además, eso debería preguntárselo yo a usted, estoy en medio de una investigación criminal.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mark?**

**- Mark Redfield ha sido encontrado muerto. Un caso sencillo, por eso nos lo han asignado a nosotros, al C.S.I.**

**- Debe ser un caso sin importancia para que lo tratéis vosotros, los de los "Crímenes Sin Interés"**

**- Ya... sin embargo comienza a cobrar interés...**

**- Yo no he matado a Mark.**

**- Sin embargo es sospechoso.**

**- Puedo hacer que le suspendan por esto Potter **- lo amenazo el Jefe.

**- Y yo puedo decirle a todo el mundo que usted tenía una aventura con un chico -** amenazo esta vez Harry - **Sin embargo, no creo que usted sea el asesino, le considero lo suficientemente inteligente para, si algún día comete un crimen, hacer que no le relacionen con él y no marcar por ello su ilustre apellido del que esta tan orgulloso.**

**- Bien, bien...** - y el Jefe se sentó en una de las sillas que anteriormente había encontrado tan incomodas - **muerto... no me lo creo... ¿Cómo?**

**- Una cuchillada en el cuello.**

**- ¡Merlín! Mark no...** - y el Jefe se hecho a llorar.

Harry se sentía incomodo de ver llorar al Jefe, su superior inmediato, y un hombre al que admiraba porque nunca dejaba que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su trabajo. Harry había seguido su ejemplo y se había convertido en un pedazo de hielo en el trabajo, era por eso que los aurores que tenía a su cargo lo apodaban a sus espaldas "El Iceberg".

**- Mark es... era amigo de uno de mis hijos, de Michael, el pequeño, se conocieron en Hogwarts, pero yo no lo conocí hasta muchos años después. Michael tuvo un pequeño accidente jugando a Quidditch y fue hospitalizado, él estaba allí, me sentí atraído por él inmediatamente. Nuestra relación se basaba en pequeños encuentros esporádicos cuando podíamos, el trabajo nos tenía muy ocupados a los dos.**

**- Era periodista en la sección de deportes de Profeta ¿verdad?**

**- Si. **

**- Puede proseguir.**

**- No hay mucha más cosa que contar, nos encontrábamos en bibliotecas muggles, suele haber muy poca gente, así nadie nos podría reconocer en el caso de que alguien entrara en esos momentos.**

**- ¿Su esposa sabía esto?**

**- Lo sospecha, pero Helen no es capaz de hacer daño a nadie.**

**- Su esposa es muy pequeña para poder matar a un chico de 30 años en plena forma. ¿Sabe si tenía algún enemigo? Si...**

**- No tenía enemigos, caía bien a todo el mundo. Es cierto que había tenido algún enfrentamiento con los guardias de seguridad del "Falmouth Falcons" donde trabaja Michael, una nariz rota una vez... no hablábamos nunca del trabajo, así que no se si tenía enemigos en él - **Harry iba a hacerle una pregunta, pero el Jefe levanto la mano haciéndolo callar** - Se como va el proceso, no se la hora en que han... matado a Mark, pero acabo de aparecerme aquí desde el Club de Golf "Hierba verde", si, es un deporte muggle, pero me gusta. He ido allí después del trabajo, en el que tu mismo eres mi testigo.**

**- Si, como olvidar la reprimenda por la escasa faena que hacemos en mi departamento.**

**- El aviso tiene que haber sonado después de que yo me fuera, así que vaya al club de golf y pregunte por Lydia Betthem, he estado jugando con ella todo el rato.**

**- Eso haré. Si me disculpa Jefe...**

**- Antes de que se vaya quiero preguntarle una cosa ¿Cómo ha sabido que estaría aquí?**

**- No esperaba encontrarle a usted, se lo aseguro, pero Redfield había apuntado en su agenda una cita en este lugar, así que me aparecí.**

**- Adiós Potter**

Y Harry Potter se apareció en su despacho. El asunto era delicado, debía proceder con mucho cuidado. Por una parte estaba seguro de que el Jefe no había sido; pero no estaba tan seguro de que la esposa del Jefe no lo hubiera hecho, una mujer menuda que era incapaz de clavar con fuerza un cuchillo, pero no había nada que la magia no pudiera hacer, un sencillo conjuro y Mark podía haber tenido el arma clavada.

Potter hizo malabarismos por entre los papeles amontonados en el suelo para llegar a su mesa, y las cosas que allí tenia esparcidas acabaron en otra montaña en el suelo, menos un vaso de café de no sabia cuando, que acabo en la papelera. Era una suerte que esta se vaciara automáticamente, de lo contrario siempre hubiera estado rebosante.

Un despacho pequeño para un departamento insignificante, pero Harry era un héroe de guerra y debía tener un puesto en el ministerio, no debía ser un simple auror, por eso, nada más graduarse como auror, lo nombraron jefe de los C.S.I, "Casos Sin Interés", porque era el único puesto libre.

Y llevaba allí 20 años.

Ningún director de algún importante departamento se jubilaba, y él había acabado cogiéndole cariño a aquel empleo, en el cual la mayoría de días no hacia nada más que leer y mirar las mariposas volar por aquella ventana mágica.

Eso es lo que había sido de Harry profesionalmente.

Sentimentalmente tampoco había nada importante que explicar, o eso es lo que escribía Corazón de Bruja del "Soltero Dorado" que a sus 40 años seguía siendo un hombre muy apuesto. La madurez le había dado ese toque sexy que hacia que muchos se giraran a verlo y babearan por él, incluso los muggles.

Alguien entro alegremente sin llamar y eso hizo que Harry se sobresaltara.

Era Attis, solamente Attis, sin apellido.

- **Buenas Harry** - dijo con su tono alegre de siempre, y sentándose en la mesa exhibiendo sus encantos - **¿Cómo ha ido la cita secreta de Mark?**

**- He obtenido alguna información interesante** - dijo mirando indiferente al chico, y los ojos plateados de este se mostraron apenados - **Llama a Julien y a Gideon.**

Su interno abrió la puerta a su despacho y grito a los dos aurores que tenía a su cargo que vinieran. Era la primera vez que le asignaban a un interno, un auror en practicas, y cuando lo hacían tenía que ser precisamente él.

Los dos aurores entraron, y él no se ando con rodeos.

**- Pongamos el caso sobre la mesa, pero antes será mejor insonorizar la habitación -** y con un movimiento de varita nadie del exterior podría escuchar - **Mark Redfield falleció a las siete de la tarde, momento en el que sonó la alarma de los servicios funerarios, y cuando se presentaron allí y vieron que era un asesinato se pusieron en contacto con los aurores. ¿Examen preliminar?**

**- Me encargue yo** - dijo Julien Weasley, hijo de Bill y Fleur, que había heredado lo mejor de los dos, con lo cual era muy hermoso, sus genes veela se encargaban de ello - **El cuerpo presentaba una única herida en la carótida que lo hizo agonizar durante un par de minutos como mucho, según Zenon Zabini** - dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Harry se dio un cabezazo contra la mesa, era considerado como un gran observador y por ello un buen auror, pero acababa de descubrir que debía haber algo entre esos dos. Ahora le resultaba evidente los continuos flirteos del auror con el forense.

Su auror, uno de los forenses, su jefe... en su época las cosas no habían sido así, la homosexualidad no era algo tan normal, por eso él...

- **¿Harry?** - pregunto Attis. Era el único que le llamaba así, los otros dos lo llamaban Señor Potter, pero precisamente él, que era el más nuevo, lo llamaba por su nombre.

**- Continuemos.**

**- Nada interesante en la escena del crimen.**

**- Evidente, sino no nos hubieran dado este caso a nosotros** - intervino Adrian Gideon, el auror más viejo del departamento, 85 años y seguía siendo un auror de bajo rango.

**- La puerta, ni ninguna ventana había sido forzada, ni de forma muggle, ni de forma mágica, por lo que deduzco que conocía al agresor. Y no encontramos el arma homicida, usamos un hechizo de rastreo con la sangre de la victima, no estaba dentro del piso, ni en las cercanías.**

**- Quizás el asesino aun tenga el arma homicida.**

**- Ahora os pondré al corriente de lo que yo he descubierto, la razón de que haya puesto un hechizo silenciador en el despacho: la cita que la victima tenía en la biblioteca era con el Jefe **- un silencio siguió a las palabras de Harry.

**- ¡El Jefe se acostaba con la victima!**

**- Imposible** - dijo Gideon **- los dos eran hombres** - y los tres hombres que quedaban en la sala le miraban incrédulos.

**- Nada de esto ha de salir de aquí. Se ha de comprobar la coartada del Jefe, su hijo Michael era amigo de la victima, te encargaras tu Gideon, has de ir a un Club de Golf llamado "Hierba verde" y preguntar por Lydia Betthem. Dice que estuvieron jugando cuando ocurrió el asesinato.**

**- Entonces me voy ya - **dijo al tiempo que desaparecía

**- Julien, quiero que tu vayas al Profeta y preguntes a Hermione si Mark tenía algún enemigo, quizás alguno de sus compañeros **- Hermione era la directora del diario.

**- ¿No puedes ir tu? - **dijo haciendo un puchero haciendo que Harry sintiera deseos de besarlo ¡malditas hormonas veelas que alteraban a todos!** - tía Hermione seguro que me da algún discursito.**

**- No, yo tengo que ir a otro sitio, además soy tu superior y te lo ordeno.**

**- Lo que pasa es que tu no quieres ir, porque no quieres que Hermione te de una disertación sobre algún aburrido tema.**

**- ¡Ve! - **grito porque el chico había dado en el clavo. Y este no tardo en desaparecer.

**- ¿Y que hacemos los dos aquí solitos? No hay nadie cerca.**

**- Nada, porque también nos vamos. **

**- ¿Los dos? ¿Algún sitio que los demás no podían saber?**

**- No, un lugar en que tu presencia nos abrirá las puertas - **dijo mientras cogía al chico del brazo y ambos desaparecían.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un estadio de Quidditch se alzaba imponente ante ellos, el estadio de losFalmouth Falcons, equipo famoso por su lema "_Ganaremos; pero, sino podemos ganar, romperemos unas cuantas cabezas"_

Los guardias de seguridad les abrían el paso, y por una vez, Harry se alegro del interno que le había tocado, el padre del cual era dueño del equipo de Quidditch.

Entraron en el campo, y catorce motivas grises y blancas brillaban en el cielo.

Alguien vino a su encuentro, el entrenador que parecía muy alegre de ver a Attis, pero Harry intuyo que sólo se hacia el amable porque el padre del chico tenía poder suficiente para echarlo.

**- Y el Señor Potter también esta aquí** - le dijo el entrenador.

- **Somos aurores** - le dijo al tiempo que señalaba la túnica azul celeste que portaba Attis, el nunca la llevaba si podía evitarlo. Y le enseñaba también el colgante que pendía de su cuello con el símbolo de los aurores - **queremos hablar con Michael...**

**- Claro, claro** - dijo el hombre y hizo sonar el silbato, todos se pararon en el aire - **¡Michael, ven aquí! **

Y una de las manchas bajo hasta convertirse en un hombre de unos 27 años, de tez oscura, ojos y cabello negro, vestido con el uniforme del equipo: de color gris oscuro y blanco, con la cabeza de un halcón en el pecho.

**- ¿Qué pasa entrenador?**

**- Queremos hablar contigo** - intervino Harry - **somos aurores** - le dijo a la vez que le enseñaba el colgante.

**- ¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada, mi padre es el Jefe de los aurores.**

**- Lo sabemos, no has hecho nada, sólo queremos hablar contigo de Mark Redfield. **

**- ¿De Mark?** - pregunto Michael.

**- ¿Del periodista ese que siempre corre por aquí como un loco?** - pregunto el entrenador.

**- Ha muerto.**

**- ¿Qué? Mark no puede haber muerto.**

**- Quizás sea mejor que hablen en el vestuario, allí estarán a solas.**

Y los dos aurores y el jugador fueron hacia allí en silencio.

- **¿Qué le ha pasado a Mark?**

**- Alguien lo ha asesinado.**

**- ¿Creen que he estado yo?** - dijo rápidamente.

**- Nosotros no hemos dicho eso, sólo queríamos saber si estas al corriente de quien podía haber sido, era tu amigo, quizás te había dicho algo.**

**- No, Mark no tenia enemigos, era alguien que se hacia querer...**

**- ¿No sabes nada que nos pudiera ser de interés?**

**- Mark salía con alguien, no se quien, nunca me lo dijo, cuando le preguntaba por ello siempre cambiaba de tema, de actitud. Algunas veces aparecía con algún cardenal... me decía que se había caído, pero...**

**- ¿Quieres decir que esa persona le pegaba?**

**- Creo que si.**

**- Y...**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y una aristocrática figura entro con cara desdeñosa, pero pronto cambio la expresión.

**- ¡Papa!** - grito Attis y lo abrazo, el hombre sólo le alboroto el cabello.

- **Espera fuera, tu también Michael** - y los dos se marcharon cerrando tras de si la puerta. El hombre no se conformo con eso, agito la varita y hizo varios hechizos silenciadores y de cierre.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, evaluándose.

**- No puedes venir aquí y hacer preguntas a mis jugadores Potter, por mucho auror que seas.**

**- Si que puedo Malfoy, tengo un colgante de auror que me abre las puertas en cuando tengo un caso. **

**- No aquí, no en MI club de Quidditch sin una orden firmada por el tribunal, espero que no olvidaras eso.**

**- No lo olvide, te lo aseguro.**

**- ¿Y donde esta?**

**- No la tengo.**

**- ¿Es por eso que has traído a mi hijo, para que te abra las puertas sin necesitar una orden? Porque es él quien te las ha abierto, no tu estupido colgante.**

**- Lo se.**

Las miradas ahora eran venenosas.

**- Vete Potter.**

**- Con mucho gusto, ya tengo la información que quería.**

Y avanzo hacia la salida, pasando por el lado de Draco Malfoy, y aspirando su aroma. Su dulce aroma de color corporal y colonia cara.

**- Será mejor que quites los hechizos que has puesto, sino no puedo salir.**

**- ¿Y si no quisiera dejarte salir?**

**- Malfoy...** - le advirtió Harry.

**- Ya los quito** - y movió elegantemente su varita - **Ya esta.**

Un agente de Seguridad los acompaño a la salida, antes de cruzar la puerta que los conduciría a la calle, Harry hecho una ojeada hacia atrás. Michael mantenía su cara inexpresiva, al igual que la mantenía Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy lo miraba fijamente, sin apartar sus ojos grises, desafiante. El Slytherin sería un gran obstáculo, no volvería a dejarles hablar con su jugador mientras este estuviera en su terreno. Harry sabía que la decisión de comprar el equipo de Quidditch residía en que era una buena manera de blanquear dinero de sus empresas. Esa era la razón principal por la que los aurores no eran bien recibidos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volvían a estar reunidos en el despacho de Harry, cada uno exponiendo lo que había descubierto, las teorías acerca del caso, y las dudas sin resolver.

**- La coartada del Jefe es cierta, la señorita Betthem estuvo jugando con el jefe a ese ridículo deporte muggle desde las cinco de la tarde, no lo perdió de vista en ningún momento.**

**- Según ella** - intervino Julien - **pero pudo aparecerse en casa del chico y matarlo y volver a aparecerse en el club sin que esa muggle se diera cuenta.**

**- Estamos llevando la investigación por mal camino** - dijo Gideon por millonésima vez en esa tarde - **el Jefe esta felizmente casado. El asesinado es un hombre, deberíamos buscar a otro hombre con el que rivalizara por el amor de una bella dama **- era evidente el porque Gideon no ascendía.

- **¿Qué has descubierto tu Julien?** - le pregunto Harry.

- **He hablado con Hermione, más bien ha hablado ella, y yo he cogido dolor de cabeza. Sintetizando todo lo que ha dicho: Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo en la redacción, menos con un tal Hugh Sketter, habían llegado a pegarse por el resultado de un partido de Quidditch, pero, se los encontró un día después de cerrar, ella se había olvidado la chaqueta, se los encontró... ya sabes...** - dijo al tiempo en que se sonrojaba.

- **Ya... Entonces los cardenales de los que hablaba Michael se los debió hacer este Sketter ¿Has podido hablar con él?**

**- Si, la relación que había entre ellos era un simple pasatiempo. Mark era guapo y tenía varios amantes, creo que el Jefe debió descubrirlo y lo mato por no serle fiel**.

**- ¿Otros amantes?**

**- Si, esa es otra de las cosas interesantes, se acostaba con el Jefe, y con su hijo Michael.**

**- ¡Con Michael! ¡No dijo nada de ello!** - exclamó Attis. Y Harry se pregunto como un Malfoy podía llegar a ser tan inocente, era evidente el porque no lo había dicho, se pregunto también como lo había educado Draco Malfoy, y no por ultima vez se pregunto, que hacia el hijo de un mafioso queriendo ser auror.

**- Nos oculto esa información, tendremos que volver a hablar con él, tenemos la entrada prohibida en el estadio, tendremos que ir a su casa, busca en el ordenador la dirección de su casa.**

Y Julien tecleo en el ordenador que tenía en su mesa el nombre del sospechoso. Si de por si la gente ya se reía del C.S.I. por ser un departamento inútil, se reían todavía más porque usaban un aparatejo muggle, pero Julien había salido a su abuelo y sentía fascinación por las cosas muggles, así que había hechizado al ordenador para que funcionara en el ministerio, y había introducido muchos datos en los momentos en los que no tenía trabajo, que eran muchos.

- **La dirección no esta en el ordenador, las personas famosas evitan dar su dirección, por si la información se filtra** - Harry sabía muy bien esto, su dirección tampoco estaba en los archivos del ministerio.

**- Tendremos que preguntarle al Jefe su dirección, Attis ve a enviar una lechuza oficial, di que queremos hablar con él por ser amigo de la victima, di que no sospechamos de él.**

**- ¡Claro!** - y el chico salió del despacho.

**- ¿Alguna otra cosa?**

**- No.**

**- Seguimos sin encontrar el arma con que lo mataron, sería conveniente volver al apartamento de Mark, y volverlo a registrar, la lechuza tardara un tiempo todavía. Cuando volvamos tendremos que hablar también con la esposa del Jefe, imagino que nada de esto le haría mucha gracia en el caso de que lo supiese, el mismo chico que se acostaba con su marido se acostaba también con su hijo.**

**- Vayamos a hablar con ella ahora, es otra sospechosa con buenos motivos.**

**- Ahora el Jefe debe de estar en su casa, y él cree que su esposa es inocente, no nos dejara interrogarla. Lo haremos mañana cuando el Jefe este aquí trabajando.**

**- ¡Vayamos entonces al apartamento!**

**- Espera que regrese Attis, es mi interno, debe seguirme como un perrito para aprender de mi.**

**- Yo creo que te sigue por otras razones** - espeto Julien, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo furiosamente - **lo siento.**

**- ¿Qué otras razones?** - pregunto Gideon que no entendía nada.

**- ¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**- Aparezcámonos en el apartamento.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron allí encontraron que las cosas no estaban en el sitio en el que las habían dejado, y todos se pusieron en posición de ataque. En el comedor encontraron a un hombre de unos 60 años sentado en el sofá.

**- ¡¿Quién es usted?!** - pregunto Harry mientras todos le rodeaban con las varitas.

**- Gregory Redfield, mi hijo vivía aquí.**

**- ¡Oh! Lo siento** - dijo al tiempo que se guardaban las varitas - **De verdad lo siento, pero usted no puede estar aquí, esto es la escena de un crimen.**

**- ¿Y ustedes quienes son?**

**- Somos los aurores destinados a resolver el caso de su hijo, como muestran las túnicas** - dijo señalando a sus chicos (bueno, Gideon no podía considerarse su chico).

**- ¿Los aurores?**

**- Policías mágicos** - aclaro Julien con orgullo, recordó entonces que Mark era hijo de muggles - **estése tranquilo, atraparemos a su asesino. Tenemos a varios sospechosos, no ha de que preocuparse.**

**- Varios sospechosos, eso quiere decir que no tienen nada.**

**- Bueno...** - vacilo Julien, nunca se acordaba lo que debía responder cuando le decían eso, en las películas de detectives todo se resolvía rápidamente.

**- ¿Harry?** - pregunto Attis mientras se colgaba de su brazo - **Hace rato que no dices nada, ¿En que piensas?**

Lo que Harry pensaba se hizo realidad, la cara del Señor Redfield se contrajo en una mueca de asco, y se abalanzo hacia ellos dos.

**- ¡Fuera Attis!** - y empujo al chico lejos de él, mientras el hombre sacaba un cuchillo de debajo de su ropa y se lo clavaba a Harry en el costado.

- **¡Desmaius!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que Harry vio al despertar fue que estaba acostado en una camilla de hospital. No había nadie a su alrededor, lo que hizo que se relajara. Estaba vivo, seguía teniendo la suerte de su parte.

No tardo mucho en que apareciera una enfermera, y llamara a un doctor, y revisaran su estado.

Cuando pidió ver a sus aurores, se lo negaron en redondo. No debía hacer grandes esfuerzos, sólo debía preocuparse de recuperarse. Sus amigos habían estado delante de su puerta hasta que los echaron porque entorpecían el paso de pacientes y médicos. No, no podía levantarse más que para ir al lavabo, y para ello debía avisar a una enfermera.

Harry se pregunto si tenía aspecto de muñeca de porcelana o de figurita de cristal. Había tenido heridas mucho peores, y en ese mismo momento sentía a su magia concentrada en curarlo.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron sin esperar su contestación. Era extraño teniendo en cuenta de que era plena noche.

**- Buenas noches.**

**- ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

Era realmente extraño ver a Draco Malfoy vestido totalmente de negro y con unas flores blancas en la mano. Su cara tenía la inexpresividad de siempre.

**- Vengo a darte las gracias por salvar a mi hijo.**

**- No tienes porque darlas, fue un acto reflejo, seguro que Attis lo ha exagerado cuando te lo ha contado** - Harry esperaba que Malfoy se fuera pronto, no le gustaba estar tan expuesto, él acostado desamparado en la camilla, y Malfoy de pie, mirándolo, evaluándolo con sus fríos ojos grises.

**- El caso es que él esta bien, y tu estas aquí, indefenso.**

**- ¡No estoy indefenso! Al contrario que la mayoría de los aurores, se técnicas de defensa muggles.**

**- Las cuales no hacen mucho efecto contra una varita.**

**- Se esquivar las maldiciones rápidamente.**

**- No tan rápidamente teniendo en cuenta la barriguita que estas sacando, tu departamento se pasa las semanas sin hacer nada.**

**- ¡No he engordado! Voy al gimnasio en mis horas libres.**

**- ¿Seguro?** - y Draco Malfoy apoyo su mano en el pecho de Harry y fue bajando lentamente.

- **Basta** - dijo Harry con voz cortante cogiendo a la vez la mano del rubio.

**- ¿Por qué? Antes te gustaba.**

**- Pero decidimos cortar todo esto por alguna razón, aunque parece que no las recuerdas.**

**- Eran tonterías, los tiempos han cambiado** - Y Harry sabía que Draco tenía razón, la gente comenzaba a ver la homosexualidad como algo normal.

**- Hay gente que sigue creyendo que es algo inmoral. El padre de Mark lo apuñalo sólo porque era gay, pude ver el odio hacia nosotros...**

**- Es un muggle ¿Qué esperabas?**

**- No sólo son los muggles, todavía hay muchos magos...**

**- Sólo la gente más mayor, los jóvenes comienzan a aceptarlo, caminan cogidos de la mano por la calle, se besan en publico...**

**- Nosotros nunca pudimos hacer eso... en Hogwarts teníamos que vernos a escondidas, y no sólo era porque estábamos en medio de una guerra. Los dos teníamos sueños que no se habrían cumplido de saberse que éramos gays.**

**- Yo ya he cumplido lo que quería, hoy en día soy lo suficiente poderoso para que nadie me pueda pasar por encima. Y tu sigues atascado en esa mierda de trabajo en el que no avanzas de todas formas...**

**- Tu esposa...**

**- Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, lo único que necesitábamos ambos era un heredero, ya lo tenemos, y cada uno hace lo que quiere.**

**- Attis...**

**- Mi hijo será más problemático, cada noche tengo que atarlo mágicamente a la mansión para que no se escape a donde demonios vivas y te viole.**

**- Razón de más para que mi dirección sea secreta.**

**- Y bien secreta... me he pasado 20 años intentando averiguarla** - le dijo Draco a la vez que se aproximaba peligrosamente a Harry.

**- No...**

**- Dime una sola razón que considere valida para no besarte.**

Y Harry no encontró ninguna.

Los dos labios se unieron, y la pasión largamente contenida se desboco. Harry enterró sus manos en el suave cabello platinado de Draco, y este acaricio el cuerpo del auror por encima del camisón.

- **Recuérdame** **las razones por las que dejamos de hacer esto** - dijo Harry al separarse para coger aire.

**- No recuerdo ninguna.**


End file.
